1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a transmission device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transmission device is already known that has a torque transmission mechanism. The torque transmission mechanism includes a first torque transmission region for transmitting a torque with a first component and at least a second torque transmission region for transmitting a torque with a second component.